


“I’m so hot right now”

by Nina_17



Series: Drarry Prompts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hospital, M/M, Veritaserum, stay with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17





	“I’m so hot right now”

 

Harry was sitting on the floor, by the fireplace, in the new common room designated for those students returning to finish their seventh year schooling after the war. It was days before winter break and he was finishing an essay that he probably should have finished days ago. He had too many distractions around him but no matter where he went someone was distracting him. He had thought that by skipping dinner and staying in the common room would help him concentrate but he hadn’t counted on Draco Malfoy.

When the year had started he was sceptical about having him return to school but when Draco had not only apologized to each person he had wronged, face to face, but he had also gone out of his way to help bring unity between the houses. He hadn’t forced his presences on anyone but he was still always there. Harry had been wary of him, especially when Draco was being extra nice to him. Harry had snapped one day and yelled at him. Harry told him that if he said one more nice thing to him he was going to have to have someone from the Ministry come over and make sure that he was the real Draco and that he wasn’t being controlled in any way.

Surprised by the outburst Draco mad a defensive comment that eased Harry’s mind. After that, they came to an agreement. They were their best with each other when they teased each other. They agreed that they would keep it in a friendly manner. They had become tentative friends. SO having Draco laying on the sofa behind him was not an unusual thing. But the sighing and huffing were causing Harry to get irritated.

“Can you please stop whatever it is your doing please I’m trying to get this finished before I go to bed,” Harry told him without even looking up from his parchment.

“I’m so hot right now,” Draco whined.

“Seriously, you’re sitting in front of a fireplace. If you’re that uncomfortable then move.”

“It’s not the fire that making me hot it you, Potter.” Harry turned to find Draco laying on the sofa in nothing but his pants. Harry noticed that Draco’s were bloodshot and glassy. His pale complexion even more pale with a green hue.

“Draco are you feeling alright?”

“I don’t think so.”

“What happened before you got here?”

“I was eating alone because you weren’t there, and some fourth-year Ravenclaw’s came over to ask me a question. After I went back to eating but I had a sudden urge to come find you but it’s so hot. Why is it so hot?”

“Draco, do you know where your robes are?”

“I’m not sure somewhere between the dining hall and here.”

“Okay I’m going to put my cloak on you and we are going to the hospital wing.”

“But I came all this way because I wanted to ask you to stay with me.”

“Let's go and we can talk about this some more.” Harry through his invisibility cloak over Draco and held on to his waist as they made their way to the hospital wing.

“So, will you stay with me?”

“I can stay with you in the hospital wing if you want.”

“No no no. I want you to stay here in the castle over the winter holiday.”

“Aren’t you going home?”

“No, there is no home to go back to. Whatever the Ministry didn’t take for retributions my mother sold so we can have some money. Mother is staying with a friend of hers in France.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Haven’t made it public knowledge have we.” there was a moment of silence between them as they approached the hospital wing. “You’re my only friend right now.” He laughed as he said it. “You know that's the one thing I've always wanted and I finally have that.” He leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry felt his body go limp. He picked him and ran the rest of the way. He yelled for help when he made it through the door. Harry Had stayed with Draco through the night. It seems that he had been given a badly brewed veritaserum. He was lucky that it had not killed him.

When Draco woke up he had no idea where he was. When he realized that he was in the hospital wing he also realized that he wasn’t alone. He looked down to see Harry sleeping with his head on the bed next to Draco. Harry’s hand was holding his. Draco’s movements had woken Harry and as Harry woke Draco held on to his hand not wanting to let go.

“What happened?” Draco asked his voice sounded horse and overused.

“Someone doused you with a botched veritaserum. We made to the hospital wing just as you passed out. You were… it was almost too late.”

“I don’t remember anything. The last thing I remember is sitting down to eat dinner. I sat alone because you weren’t there and Weasley and Granger were arguing over whether they should bring all their books home over the Holiday.”

“That was the day it happened. You had mentioned some fourth years when you saw me and Luna was able to confirm which ones. They had wanted you to confess to being… well, a horrible person. Their punishment depended on how long it took for you to recover.”

“How long?”

“A week.”

“That means...”

“You missed your mid-term exams? Yes, but under the circumstance and your exemplary grades you can take them over the holiday break.”

“Why didn’t you go home?”

“You asked me to stay.”

“Oh”

“Rest it's early still and I'm tired.” Harry rested his head back on the bed and closed his eyes. Draco laid back and looked down at their hands that were still intertwined. He smiled and closed his eye falling quickly back to sleep.


End file.
